The Story Behind Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Miku was a normal girl or about as normal as one can be in her situation, Miku is in fact clinically insane. But who has been her main focus for years? Who had captured her heart long ago? Kaito Shion. When her sanity snaps what can be done with her. Is she to be loved by Kaito? ((Its a MikuxKaito ship with slight KaitoxLuka, I just decided to change it. Sorry! Dx))
1. My Beginning

**Hey people :3. This is just a short story, I decided to make after Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romace, not gonna lie it interested me so I just figured "What the hell! Let do this!" So if you don't like it then oh well but to those who will please enjoy! ^^ By the way just so no one gets confused I wanted to put in some parts where it just sounds like Miku, the main character, is talking directly at you sometimes, I saw it in some books and I thought it'd be interesting to do but if its not good I'll cut it out in the next chapter. I'm gonna try to make this at least a couple chapters long so it might not be as interesting as first though but if you read it then thank you! c:**

* * *

I'm in love. So very much so. He's everything I dream about, everything I'd ever truly want in this world, he has the darkest blue hair imaginable, deep clear blue eyes and that graceful smile. . . its all so beautiful to me, he was made to be with me, just as I was made to love him so deeply as I do. Being me, Miku Hatsune, my life was never normal. I've been the strange one in my family, my parents are concerned I have a. . . problem. Cause you see. . my room is all but dedicated to that one boy. Kaito Shion. His pictures are all over my wall, I've created little plushies of him and I know absolutely everything there is to know about him.

I know its so fast, so sudden of me to be like this but since I was just a child, when I first met those intense beautiful blue eyes, I wanted no one other than him, no one could satisfy me other than him that I knew, there would be no one I'd lust after other than him, he was my whole entire world, I saw no other boy or man other than him. He's my everything. He's my lover, my boyfriend, my sweet darling, my baby, my best friend, my complete everything that there could be, he fit into the catogory for me. I don't want anyone to have him. I don't want other girls to put their _disgusting_ hands on him and taint his purity, the only hands that belong on him are mine. He's mine! And one day. . . just one day. . . he'll be so in love with me that he'll understand. . . he'll understand my shrine to him in my bedroom. . . he'll understand how I know everythig about him, he'll understand everything about ME once he falls in love with me. But.

I'm getting a little to far ahead in this story aren't I? I mean I could sit around speak talk and write in my journal for you or all eyes to see, but I'm just getting ahead of myself! Its best if you knew what happened first, wouldn't that be at least a little curtious of me? I couldsmile and gush, gush, gush about him being my love, my life, my light in the darkness, or you could know the true story of what's happened. . . Maybe that's what's best right now. So, ladies and gentlemen, sit back, get cozy, turn your lights off wherthet this shall disturb you or not and whether your turn your lights off or not, but just settle in cause this is where MY beginning and my untimely end had occured now. . .where to start to catch you up to speed? Ah yes I know the perfect place to start. . . But please keep in mind, that this is only his first girlfriend, you will shortly know of his second girlfriend but this was quite the perfect place and scene to start from.

 _Five Years Ago_.

"Miku!" He calls out loudly, his footsteps loud against the cement and I feel my cheeks heat up gently and I fight the urge to sigh like a little girl and shut my eyes as his voice winded around me, but I forced myself to turn around and flashed him the best smile I could.

"Hey Kaito!" I say loud enough but not so I'm yelling as I watch him run towards me. I was surprised when he called me out here, usually our parents set things up, eleven year olds weren't really allowed to be going outside. Especially when the sun was going down.

"Miku," He says between pants as he stands in front of me, his breath billowing out in white puffs, the winter had come so suddenly and so fast. "We need to talk."

"Sure what do you wanna talk about? We could go to the park and sit to tal-"

"Miku I don't think I should hang out with you."

Those words. . they shattered me entirely. My entire being seemed to crumble. I turned my wide eyes on him but he just stared down at the ground, his normally cherub face was deep and serious, his blue eyes troubled. I felt tears press against my eyes. Truly he was joking. Right? So I laughed. I laughed long and loud enough he snapped his eyes up to me. When I stopped I wagged a gloved finger at him grinning the best I could.

"Funny Kaito, very funny. I didn't know you could be so funny, now come on lets go to the park." I say reaching for his hand grabbing it but he shocked me again by yanking his hand away and I started, staring at his hand as tears welled up in my eyes making things wavy as I looked into his face seeing nothing but sadness but that same intense seriousness. "Kaito?" I whisper a few tears rolling down.

"I'm sorry, Miku. I can't hang out with you anymore my. . . my parents think your not a good influence on me. I'm sorry. I am so sorry Miku you'll never understand how sorry I am." He says turning around his breath still coming out in puffs.

"Kaito please!" I suddenly yell making him still." Please don't do this to me Kaito, why, after so long of denying your parents words of advice would you. . .would you listen to them **THIS TIME?!** " I snap out sounding the most angry he probably ever heard me being as tears slid down, burning my cold skin.

"Miku. I'm sorry." He says again like a broken record and I suddenly felt the impulse to strangle him, strangle until his old self came back, until he stopped apologizing and stop hurting me. He began walking away. **KAITO** was walking away from me and my eyes widen as more tears slid down quickly.

" ** _Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! Kai-_** " I scream a loud sob breaking through as I fell to my knees but he continued walking as I continued screaming his name like I was stuck on repeat. " ** _-to! Kaito! KAITO!_** " I screech my tears hitting the ground as I screamed his name, long after he was gone and I got up an unknown feeling coiling tight in me and I began running home.

My feet pounded against the ground, like I was punishing it, I slammed my feet so hard against the ground my legs hurt with each hard stamp my feet made. I ran to my house sobing quiter, so my parents wouldn't hear me, and I ran upstairs, after kicking my boots off leaving them directly in the path of others but I didn't give to hells about it. I wanted my room. I wanted my sanctuary. I wanted my Kaito. I got to my room running in and I slammed the door hard sobbing much loud a hand pressed to my mouth. I ran to my bed picking up my homemade, Kaito plushie and held it to my chest, rubbing the silky blue yarn I used for hair as I sobbed, rocking back and forth, as I held him to my chest tightly.

It took my hours just to calm down and for the tears to stop, I wanted to hold the real Kaito, the one who said over and over our entire child hood that he loved me. But he must not have meant it if he was going along with his parent's wishes now. If only they were gone, if only he could see what he truly means to me. I was **BORN** for him! Why can't he see?! Why, why, why, why, why,why, why, why **WHY**?! I did something I didn't expect. My body, seeming to take on its own life, began punching and hitting the plushie of him in my arms as my tears started up again and I glared. No.

No more negative thoughts because. . . He is mine. I got up walking to my bathroom, I slammed the door with my Kaito plushie to my hest kissing his head apologizing silenetly to it. I stared in the mirror however. A demented smile had twisted over my lips, a crazy glint sparkled in my eyes as I stroked my plushie's hair, yes this is truly how I was, this was the side of me I refused to show Kaito or anyone. I was indeed born to love him, nothing could stop that and it was my truest feeling.

"Miku! You home honey?" My mother calls and I felt irritation flash through me, so deep and angry it surprised the innocent part of me, of course I was home, I certainly wasn't silent coming into the house.

"Yes I am home Mother!" I call out loudly as I walk out of my bathroom shoving away the demented smile, the craziness that clouded my mind and called back to her through my bedroom door.

"Can you come downstairs for a second? I think we should talk." She calls up the stairs once again and I opened my bedroom door, not bothering to put my Kaito plushie down and walked downstairs slowly holding the beautiful thing to my chest tightly, so tight I expected the stitches to explode but they didn't and I reached the bottom of my stairs when I realized my mother was crying and my father looked like someone punched him in the gut, his face was so white.

"Mother? Father? What's wrong?" I ask tilting my head causing my short hair to tickle my shoulder gently. I always kept my hair short, being eleven I had no expectations to take care of such long hair and Kaito told me, he indeed liked it short.

"Miku. . .I am sorry for what we've done but. . .just keep in mind we do this with heavy hearts." My father says, his voice thick and gravelly like he too had been crying earlier.

"What have you done?" I ask innocently though my mind screamed they did something, something so horrid that it'd change my favor in time, that it would ruin everything in my life.

"M-Miku, we. . . we have decided for the best for you. . . and for this family that you go to get. . . professional help." My mother whispers through her tears and everything in me froze. Professional help? They can't be. . .

"Miku we've. . .We've called the psychiatric ward, they said they'll take you in right away but you will be put in a cottage type place, with other teenagers your age." My father continues for her and he clears his throat a couple times and I dropped my plushie of Kaito my eyes wide, as disbelief circled through my body. I knew this time that they weren't joking like I had thought Kaito was earlier. How could three of the most important people I know and hold dear to me, hurt me in this horrid way?

"Why?! Why would you do this!? I'm perfectly fine!" I scream at them instead of speaking out calmly and tears began sliding down my cheeks again. "WHY!?" I screech staring at them my eyes must've hold an insane look for my parents both paled so badly they reminded me of paper. They were afraid of me? "Why are you afraid of me?" I say softer my head bowing so my hair covered my face slightly as I stared at the floor.

"Miku we're not afraid OF you we're afraid FOR you. We don't want to do this to you we really don't." My Mother says softly and I clenched my hands turning them into fists as I struggled to contain myself, to keep calm as an effort to keep from proving them right, that I did indeed need mental help. But I didn't I was fine.

"When am I going?" I say in that same soft tone keeping my head bowed and I heard them shift.I crouched down gently, almost religiously, picked up my mini version of Kaito, and held it tightly to my chest once again.

"Tonight." My father answers making my heart scream and my mind to cloud deeply with insanity. I wanted to strangle them just as much as I wanted to strangle Kaito earlier, for hurting me this way but I kept my calm. "You should. . . You should go pack anything you need."

"Alright." I nod turning away and went up the stairs much slower clenching the railing tight enough it seemed to make those strange groaning noises would makes before collapsing. I went up to my room and grabbed a teal colored suitcase. I shoved many shirts, bras, pants and other things within it but instead of shoving it in, I zipped up the suitcase and held my plushie of Kaito tightly to my chest as I walked downstairs went to the living room sitting down, then looked out the window as my parents talked to the woman who had come to get me and I felt something in my chest tightening, tightening, tightening until I felt I couldn't breath and I squeezed the plushie tightly as my eyes widened and my breath came in short panicked breathes and I thought faintly of screaming out. Kaito. He was with some girl. . . _a damn girl_! I felt my teeth grind and clench together tightly and my lips pull back in what I thought, would be a completely disgusted look and I breathed in sharp short breathes, I started as he leaned in and kissed the girl. I felt like running out there and tearing that girls head off her body, **NO ONE TOUCHES HIM BUT ME!** I wanted to screech and shriek out as my eyes narrowed and I twitched in several places, my body feeling like it wanted to move on its own and the scream was stuck in my throat as my eyes widened as far as they would go as I watched him. Why?!

"Miku?" My mother says a bit hesitantly and I snapped out of it, the tight coiling feeling went away along with my dsigusted look and by the time I unclenched my jaw it was aching and my teeth felt like they were going to shatter. "Come on honey. I love you don't forget this but. . . its what's best, I hope you can forgive us."

"I know Mother, and I will forgive you, if this works if what you feel is best as a parent then I shall forgive you when I come home." I lie out right knowing my mother couldn't tell the difference but there truly was one thing I couldn't lie about when I spoke again. "And I love you too Mom." I say softly and I saw tears welling up and sliding down as I called her 'Mom' for I hadn't in the longest time and she grabbed me, pulling my tight to her chest and her tears cascaded down into my hair disappearing right away within the aqua depths of my hair and I pulled away. I walked outside after my father had held me tight.

"We'll see you soon sweetheart!" My father calls out as I get within the car. I stared over at Kaito's house seeing the lights were on in his room, I saw the distinct forms of TWO people and my teeth grineded and clenched once again, long after we drove away and all the while, I thought about that girl. She had long dark hair, much different than mine, her eyes a boring brown to me and her face was a bit pretty and I wondered faintly what Kaito saw in the girl, I clenched the plushie to my chest tightly and the world got wavy and shimmery as tears welled up in my eyes for the third time that night when a thought crashed through my mind. _'That girl. Its HER falt Kaito said we couldn't hang out anymore! It's all her fault! I know it is! Damn her. . . I'll just have to take care of her when I come home.'_ I thought both angrily but got a bit cheery, almost smug by the end of the thought and I grinned to myself as I kissed the top of the plushies head staring at the world zooming past me. Oh yes, that girl will get what they deserve but just the girl, she deserves it more than Kaito, he isn't doing this intentionally that witch just decided to sink her claws in him, but she'll get a stab of reality when her nails are pulled forcefully by ME. Cause no matter what she says I can always prove to Kaito how much I love him. The thoughts circled around my mind and I closed my eyes gently grinning to myself, as we drove all the way to the hospital. _'Oh sweet Kaito, you don't know what you've started do you?'_ I think to myself and allowed myself to sleep, at least for most of this ride and I lost the smile as I slept. Tomorrow and the weeks following were going to be the hardest of my life but I'll get through it. I hope.


	2. A Corrupted Mind

When we pull up to the hospital I felt a sharp twinge of a deep nervousness within me. Well hospital doesn't truly describe it, it IS like a cottage just like my father said last night so it looked a bit homey in a strange way. When my door open I looked at the doctor, my first full view of her and she was a pretty woman, long white hair and deep red eyes. I think she said her name was Yowane Haku, that her younger brother, Dell, went to school with me but I didn't remember seeing anyone looking like her at my school. I stepped out of the car squeezing the plushie softly feeling a rising fear, like I wanted to scream and go back home right now but it would be impossible.

She talked low and sweetly in her soft husky sounding voice to me despite the situation and I had to give her a good feeling for what she was attempting to do as I stared up at her as she talked. She was a few inches taller than me and it made me a bit irritated but nothing serious, I've always been jealous of others bigger and taller than me, I've been jealous of girls with bigger breasts than mine, I couldn't help the insecurities that plagued my mind up until the front door of the slightly large cottage opened and there stood a girl with long bright, fierce yellow hair and feline golden eyes that caught my attention and her eyes narrowed at me as she clearly took in how close I was to Yowane who, at that moment, put a little space between us and I blinked.

"Yowane, is this the new girl?" The girl says in a surprisingly low, medium deep sounding voice yet still high, just like a girls, it was a beautiful balance and went right along with her looks and we walked right up to the door my head bent back a bit staring up at her.

"Yes she is, she's not very talkative, but that's understandable. From what she did say from time to time was pretty witty not going to lie about that. Looks like you might have some competition." She says jokingly as a smirk spread across her face and those golden eyes narrowed at Yowane. She grabbed her hand and I witnessed a what I think could be sensual action if they were alone. The yellow haired girl skimmed her finger tips against Yowane's cheek bone causing her to blush and the yellow haired girl smiled and almost seeming to remember me Yowane jumped faintly looking at me then smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Miku, this is Neru Akita. She's. . .Um. . Well I guess she'd be considered a girlfriend of mine." Yowane says, sounding just a touch sheepish and Neru dragged her inside and I just followed them both inside looking down. "I'll show you to your room, by the way you'll be having a roommate though, if that's not a problem." She says again briefly but the way she said it, it wasn't fear filled, there was concern almost a motherly type that surprisingly warmed my heart in a strange way.

"That'll be fine, I don't want you to go through the trouble of getting me my own room when its simple to just share one." I say softly feeling shy strange as it was, I felt like this place could change me but it was just different.

Yowane smiled nodding gently and we walked up the stairs lthat lead to a long hallway that surprised me a bit. We walked down it, each door a different color when we got to the last one that was an almost, vividly bright pink and a part of me cringed and grimaced at the color. It was too. . . perky and bright. Yowane knocked on the door as Neru clung onto her arm almost in an possive type manner and we waited for the door to open. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened. I blinked as I took in the girl before us, she was well endowed breast wise, but she had long flowing pink hair that reached her waist and large ocean blue eyes, she was pale but I guessed it was natural and she wore a tank top and sweats, her hair rumpled like she had been just recently sleeping and she blinked as she took in the three of us. I smiled shyly and hesitantly as she turned those blue eyes on me.

"Luka, this is Miku. Miku this is Luka, your both going to be roommates so please be nice to one another okay? Miku, I bet your tired why don't you lay down." Yowane offers gently and Luka seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and she nodded quickly stepping out of the way as I squeezed my Kaito plushie for the thousandth time that night.

"Yes, yes come in Miku, its nice to meet you." She says in a soft sweet voice that shocked me but I walked in, Yowane brought in my suitcase setting it down and I placed the plushie on the bed on the far left side of the room by the bathroom and I sat down on the bed surprised it didn't screech at all so I guessed it was new.I opened my suitcase grabbing my teal colored shirt and dark blue shorts getting up walking to the bathroom while Luka, Neru, and Yowane talked at the door way. I shed out of my clothes pulling the tank top and shorts on.

"So Miku." Luka says loudly as I brushed out my hair staring at my reflection then blinked softly snapping out of my daze and walked out of the bathroom looking at her.

"So?" I reply, sounding more confused then confident like I wanted as I sat down on my bed grabbing the plushie holding it on my lap securely as I stared at Luka, stared long and hard at her blue eyes and sweet face. Then she laughed gently at my confusion but it wasn't a mean laugh, no it was more like the laugh an older sister would have when a younger sister didn't know about something or knew how to do it. It kind of. . . irritated me.

"Well why are you here? And who exactly is that plushie made after?" She asks making my anger rise up quickly and I had to slow my heart down which had begun to pound with my anger as it vibrated through my cells, spread like wild fire through my blood and my heart wanted to pound hard with the anger.

"I'm here for mental problems and. . . I don't even think you should know who I made this plushie after." I say nearly snapping. _'Great Miku, great way to make friends.'_ Some part of my mind says sarcastically.

"Oh well I'll try to help you out with this place." She says smiling gently. "I'm here just for some past things I need to get over, my family is moving though but they wanna wait for me to get my life back on track before we make the actual move."

"Ah, do you miss them though?"

"Yes I do, I have a little brother, he's precious to me." Luka says much softer than before causing me to blink gently. So that's what a REAL older sister is like? Woudl I be like that if I had a little brother or sister? She suddenly blinked looked up at me and smiles friendly. "I don't mean to bore you, come on lets get some sleep, we have a long day a head of us." She got under her blankets and I did the same and she turned the lights off and I dozed into my dreams of Kaito, the dreams that made me smile. . .

 _Nine hours Later._

"Miku! Come on wake upT!" Luka says loudly tearing me from my dreams, I rubbed my eyes making a tired whining noise that made her laugh loudly.

"Alright I'm up I'm up!" I say just as loud a sher sitting up right my hair sticking up crazily.

"Don't worry Miku, your just getting evaluations is all. You might not even be here that long." She says gently smiling soft as she looks at me and I smile crookedly back at her. "The most you'll most likely get, depending on how bad your mental problems are, you'll just get put on some meds with dosages and just therapy once you get home. It'll be simple so don't sweat it okay? You'll do fine." She says smiling brighter and I couldn't help smiling back just as bright at that moment. I liked Luka, she was so nice!

"Alright, I'm just a little nervous but I can get through it." I say smiling gentler now as I thought of the questions I'd have to face. She nodded and we both left the room going downstairs together walking in synchronization like we were best friends already.

Once we got down there I was bombarded with about fifteen or twenty kids. I learned their names pretty quickly, they were SeeU who talked about her brother SeeWoo, Galaco, one was her younger sister Mayu, Clara, another was a couple of Yohioloid and Maika, a few others were Oliver,Sonika,IA and a few others who's names I didn't know since I didn't know their names. Yowane walked in catching the attention of a few people, but she walked over to me and my heart seemed to stutter slightly with a faint nervousness. I realized that my. . . obsession was still there but it was fainter now, like the more I was preoccupied the less I had time to think of him. I stared at Yowane when Neru walked in after her not bothering to even look at me and I prayed they let me go home, yes I spent only one day but hey could you really blame me? I wanted to be home right now. I held my hands together when Yowane stood in front of us and I tilted my head back a tiny bit to look up into her eyes. Being eleven really sucked! She offered me a soft sweet smile as she looked back at me and she had a clipboard tucked in her armpit like most people do at times but it just made me more nervous.

"Come Miku,we'll start you evaluation now." She says in her husky sounding voice with the motherly tinge to it. My mouth dried instantly as my stomach became a bundle of nervous and I nodded softly and walked off with her, we entered a room that looked more like an office than anything and I sat in the seat she gestured for me to sit in.

"Tell me Miku, how do you feel?"

"I. . feel pretty good."

"Miku I mean, about the situation at hand, your parents told me at times you've shown episodes of. . insanity or mental sickness." I sighed softly when she said this.

"Yes I think I may or may not me mentally ill but I didn't think they needed to go this far I. . . . I just want to go home."

"Oh sweat heart I know you do, come now lets continue with the questions, then we'll talk to a psychiatrist and see if you can be released soon."

And with that the round of questions began and I did my best to answer each and every question as honestly as I could, however I played it up a couple times by pinching my thigh or stamping on my other foot hard enough, just subtly so Yowane wouldn't notice, just so I could tear up like an innocent girl and I continued to answer each answer. I wanted it to be over. Some questions were easy. Some made me clench my jaw and cause my hands to become fists. Some made me truly upset. Some to me just sounded stupid. By the end of it she dismissed me and with that I rocketed right out of the office and ran through the rooms away from the kids and ran up to the bedroom waiting and hoping for them to let me leave and I sighed wondering just how long the wait would be.

 _Twelve Days Later._

I stood outside, dawn sketching the sky lightly and softly as I shivered in the slightly chilly air and I yawned loudly covering my mouth with my hand as I looked around sleepily. They finally cleared me enough to go home and I was excited. So so so excited. Luka walked outside carrying my suitcase in her hands and she laid it on the ground next to me and she suddenly threw her arms around me tightly as my eyes widened softly instinctively hugging her back just as tight, glad for once that my plushie was in the passenger seat of Yowane's car but I stood there hugging one of the sweetest and nicest girls I could ever meet. Yowane smiled gently to herself as she looked over at us, a cigarette hung from her lips gently which surprised me since she didn't seem one to be smoking cigarettes. I let go off Luka stepping back a bit as she smiled softly looking at me.

"I hope to see you again Miku." She says and I smiled gently at her.

"Maybe we will see each other again." I reply smiling softer as I put my hands behind my back holding them together tightly. I couldn't believe I said it, it was something that just flew out but it. . . it felt right for me to say, she had become my friend the past two days despite how fast it was.

"I hope so." She says smiling softly when suddenly the car started with Yowane by the wheel and she rolled down the passenger side window.

"C'mon Miku, lets go, its time to get you home." She smiles gently as I opened the car door, looking at Luka once more, her hands were resting on her chest gently her deep blue eyes seemed sad and her long pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Alright." I nod getting in picking the plushie up putting it on my lap and I shut the door and looked out the window as we pulled out and as we drove away I noticed Luka was waving like a mad woman and it made me chuckle softly.

The drive was quiet, I stroked the soft silky yarn hair of the plushie and rested my head against the window gently, my breath fogging it up a bit as I stared at the world zipping by fast. A grin pulled at my lips. I felt relieved and happy that I got out in just twelve days it was like I was tasting freedom however. . . the times they allowed me to skype with my family was a fun time, I realized my mother was pregnant and I was honestly happy about it. When I skyped with Kaito however. . . he had that. . **_GIRL_ ** with him. Her dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her brown eyes seemed just as happy as Kaito's but I felt nothing but pure unadulterated anger at how close she was to him, it made my jaw instantly tight and I ground my teeth to hold back my anger. Yet, now that I'm in the car some part of me is wondering why he ever chose her, why he gave me up like. The girl was going to have to go soon.

It was just the way things needed to be, this was Kaito's fault for breaking my heart in such a fashion as that, just to run of with some girl. Its stupid his parents let him have a girlfriend at eleven years old, I was going to wait until were maybe twelve or thirteen to ask him maybe fourteen, the right thing to do but NO he decided to jump into a relationship now. I clenched my hands a bit as I held the plushie and then I realized we were turning on my street and my house was lit up brightly. Once Yowane parked, I jumped out, put my plushie in my suitcase quickly much to her faint surprise at how fast I moved and ran up to my front door as she grabbed my suitcase and I threw open the door and there was my parents smiling brightly at my being home and. . . Kaito was here. With that girl. I felt my happiness shrink slowly as I looked at the girl who ruined everything and my jaw clenched a bit. Why did he bring **HER**?!

"Miku baby. . .Oh my sweet baby I'm so happy your home." My mom says walking forward hugging me to her and I replied to it immediately, hugging her tighter than I had ever hugged her.

"I know I'm happy to be home too." I mumble into her should shutting my eyes relaxing into her embrace and my father walked up behind me and hugged both me and my mom tightly.

"Miku." Kaito says and my parents let me go as I stared at Kaito. His hair was a bit more shaggy but it was so incredibly dark, his blue eyes were piercing and deep to all the same along with his pale skin.

"Kaito." I reply putting my hands behind my back and he surprised me by stepping forward quickly and hugged my tightly, tighter than he ever has before in the entire time we've known each other and I hugged him back just as tight, I missed him so so much. We stood like that for a good ten minutes before **SHE** interrupted us.

"Kaito, we should get back to your house, I have somethings I need to get before going home." She says in a high almost nasal voice and it irritated me immediately, I didn't want to let Kaito go.

"Ah yes, well I'll talk to you later Miku." He says before breaking away from me, grabbed her hand and they walked out without a single back glance and I felt my hands tighten.

"Hey mom?" I ask between clenched teeth as I glared out the door glade Yowane left for she would surely take me back if she saw me in such a state.

"Yes baby?"

"Is it alright if I got to my hide out for a while?" I ask widening my eyes before looking up at her with a pleading look and she smiled then nodded.

Perfect. I ran outside after Kaito and that girl went into his house. I kept my head down as I ran all the way to my hide out, my arms pumping at my side and I couldn't contain my smile, I truly couldn't, my "hide out" was just a little cabin type house deep in the woods that surrounded this town and it was perfect for me, especially today, I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

What if the damn girl made him fall in love? I couldn't do that! ** _Kaito was mine!_** I ran down the small slope leading to the hide out and opened the door that creaked only a little bit and I walked in, turning the lights on which flickered gently and smiled horribly to myself as I pushed the tray out I kept hidden away. It was filled with sharp knives, scapels, everything I could ever get my hands on, I had even stolen my dad's chainsaw from the garage, which he got upset over but oh damn well he got a new one anyways! I kept them all extremely sharp, all clean so the were shiny and they were the slightest bit rusty. I knew when the girl would leave his house, I knew. And I would be ready for her. It wouldn't be hard for me to catch her. I had the element of surprise.

As I sat there wiping and cleaning the instruments off sharpening a few when suddenly, no matter how hard it was, I strained my ears to hear the sound of feet crunching over loose gravel and I smirked. I opened the door a crack and slipped my tiny body through it and ran up the small slope silently. There she was. I was glad I had a little trap planned, she tripped over the thin almost invisible string I had laid out and when she crashed to the ground I saw she had hit her head hard enough that she had begun to bled from her forehead and I walked out of the woods staring down at her and she opened her eyes, a low moan seeping from her mouth as she turned those dull brown eyes onto me.

"M-Miku?" She asks her voice shaking a bit but I just settled down on top of her and I lifted my fist up as her eyes widened and I brought my hand down quickly punching her face hard enough to knock her out cold. I chuckled darkly to myself as I grabbed her foot dragging her to the grass and nudged her down and she rolled down, not roughly, just fast enough she bumped the house.

I got rid of the string and sighed gently to myself as I walked down the slope towards her. I figured out her name was Ciara, she was a nice girl but always was a damn bitch. I sighed once more picking her foot up dragging her within the house shaking my head with faint irritation and all but threw her in to the cabin the wall and its contents rattling softly with the impact and she moaned softly in pain. she opened those damn eyes to look at me and I felt disgusted with her and I walked over to her shutting the door and I stamped my foot down hard on her ribs over and over, stamping wherever I could put my foot and she cried out loudly in pain. I glared at her as I finished stopping and a small trickle of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth as she trembled. I snarled at her and dragged her up roughly bringing her to the only bedroom with a chair and I tied her too it my anger with her was over the top. She was nothing better than a damn stupid bitch! I smirked at her and her face went snow white with fear.

"W-W-What d-did I do t-to y-y-y-you M-Miku?" She stammers badly making my mind blank out and I slapped her hard across the face.

"You know what you did." I say coldly as I glared at her and I grabbed my tray slamming it down the smirk not dying down a bit.

"N-No I d-don't!" She screams and it made irritation spark in me and I turned fast sinking a small scalpel into her hand making her scream again and I glared horribly as the blood flowed down out of the wood pooling around the arm of the chair before pouring off in a thick, horrid stream. I knew if she kept screaming like that someone would hear, I turned grabbing a roll of duck tape and tore off a piece.

"You stole Kaito from me."

"I didn't!" She shrieks tears gushing down her face as she stared up at me, she may have been sincere but I didn't care because truth be told she **DID** steal my Kaito. "I swear to God Miku I didn't steal him from you!"

"You did, otherwise he would still be with **ME**." I snarl out the last word and secured the piece of tape over her mouth. She sobbed loudly under the tape and I grabbed another scalpel sinking it into her left hand making her shriek again as the tears ran down her face and I sighed. "You'll hurt your throat if you keep screaming like that." I _tsk_ rolling the blade within her hand making her shriek and shriek until it got very annoying.

" Shut up." I say narrowing my eyes rolling both the scalpels around making her scream and she struggled making my grip slip and it cut a large slit within her skin making her scream with pain and I made another _tsk_ ing noise. "I said shut up Ciara." I said more coldly than before and I dragged the scalpel upwards to the crease of her elbow as she screeched and screamed and I sighed softly.

"Your not making this easy." I scolded her in a fake, concerned way as her wide brown eyes stared up at me, completely filled with fear. Oh yes she wasn't going to make this easy but I had time, plenty and plenty of time, no one knew of this cabin and its not like she'd be reported right away and even if she is they won't find her, they all knew she had an irrational fear of the woods and they wouldn't dare go in here. I smiled at her in an almost friendly way but it was cold.

"Listen Ciara, I have to go home now, unfortunately I can't say the same for you. I need to go get cleaned up since you got blood all over me which wasn't a nice thing for you to do." I say narrowing my eyes at her again as her tears flowed down, fear and pain fought for dominance in her dark eyes. "I'm coming back though, its not like they'll notice your disappearance too quickly and they know of your stupid fear of the woods so they won't come for you here. In fact I don't think they'll ever find you, imagine how long I could keep you here." I whisper, having leaned in closer, my breath brushed her ear and she trembled with pain as I grabbed the incision I made on her arm and shoved my hand in and she screeched a long piercing tune. I sighed. "Any words Ciara?" I ask removing the tape a little and she vomited much to my disgust.

" _ **Y-YOUR INSANE!**_ " She screams and I scowl putting the tape back in place my eyes narrowed.

"And your an idiot. I'll be back later on today, get sleep for it'll be a long day for you." I say before walking out and locking the bedroom door behind me, I walked to the only bathroom and scrubbed any trace of blood off of me and I sighed gently again once I was clean and dried off and I locked every single window, then I walked out and locked the front door before running up the slope shaking the leaves and sticks out of my hair and I sprinted towards home struggling not to laugh the entire way , yes I knew I was insane, she didn't need to tell me. I doubt anyone could truly understand what I would do once I got home, I was unstable, I was crazy, I was insane, I was mentally ill, I was everything wrong with the world, I was psychopathic and I didn't feel one ounce of fear at being crazy. Oh no I loved the feeling and I chuckled then calmed myself once I got to my house and shoved open the door to see my mother walking upstairs.

"Oh sweetheart I can't believe your home so soon, usually you spend so much time in your hide out." She says turning to face me and I just smiled then faked a yawn.

"I know but I'm a bit sleepy I wanted to come home and get some sleep if that's fine with you Mom."

"Oh no that's completely fine Miku, you live here you don't need to ask to sleep here." She says smiling and I walked up the stairs and I wrapped her in a hug surprising her but she returned it. I loved her warmth but I needed to go rest up, I had much to do, so much more to do that was important and I needed to take care of Ciara before they started panicking I let go of my mother and walked up the stairs with her and I went to my room after she kissed my forehead and I was welcomed with my pictures, posters, drawings, plushies of Kaito and I grinned to myself.

Yes an eleven year old wasn't much to an adult but look at what I've done, I've done something so big they'd only accuse an adult of doing! I could get off scotch free! I smirked as I took my Kaito plushie out of my suitcase and kissed it softly then held it tightly to my chest. Yes today would in fact be a long long day for me and for her, but it'll be all done soon enough, she won't be suffering for long and Kaito. . . well he'll need someone won't he? His friends sure will be there to help him but he'll come to ME to be comforted and I would be here waiting for him. Because I love him so much more than she ever will and it'll be clear to him then, oh yes it'll be very very clear to him once she's gone.


	3. She's Finally Gone!

**Hi people! I know its been a long as time since I've updated this story, now listen don't look below this first, there is one part possibly that is going tp be graphic in a way, don't read if you don't like that, but do enjoy the story, you can skip past the this chapter or wait for a new chapter I am sorry it took me so long. But please enjoy to those who have been enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

"Mom I'm going out!" I call out a small bubble of laughter wanted to build up in my throat as my mother poked her head around the corner and she smiled bright nodding.

"Alright honey don't stay out too late today, we're having a family day today." She replies and to my faint surprise I felt distinctly happy at the thought of having a family day with them.

"Okay!" I say brightly opening the door and almost dancing down the stairs, my feet barely touching them and I sped down the road.

I had been right. They hadn't reported Ciara in just yet and normally I thought most people would do it right away. Well its only been about four hours, her parents never were that concerned, Ciara was a stupid spoiled little bitch! They let her do as she pleases, so they won't care until a day or two passed. They wouldn't be that worried now will they? I tried muffling my laughter but it kept trying to spill out and I had to clamp my lips tightly together but as I ran I burst out in loud, almost twisted sounding laughter as I ran all the way to my cabin.

My one sanctuary in this whole wide world. I smirked almost crazily as I walked up to the cabin door barely even panting. I pushed the door open silently then walked almost just as quietly to the bedroom door and that laughter threatened to spill again as I lifted a hand and knocked on the door three times a large grin pulled across my face and I heard the faint sound of someone sobbing but it was indeed muffled.

I giggled softly as I pulled the key off the top of the door and held the key in my hand tightly slipping it into the lock and turned it unlocking the door and I was assaulted by a horrid, putrid scent and I wrinkled my nose. Ciara looked utterly disgusting, her skin sliced and cut open in deep several places, other places I had cut the skin off all together so the bone was practically visible, she tried to escape the other day so. . . whether its inhuman of me but I just cut off her feet all together, I mean come on! In my defense **SHE** was trying to run away! **SHE** would've told everyone! Then I'd back in that damn hospital cottage thing whatever my parents called it and I'd be there for years! Maybe even for my entire life! So it was bye bye feet for Ciara.

Oh she screamed loudly and almost, dare I say, practically beautifully, when I cut them off, she learned her lesson though. She had dark bruises around her neck where I'd wrapped my hands around tightly to get her to stop screaming at one point just because she annoyed me by screaming. Three fingers were gone on each of her hands and I'd ripped and pulled most of all that pretty brown hair right out of her head, but it wasn't noticable, it just looked like she had a bd case of bed head but blood had leaked down onto her face. Pathetic. She was utterly pathetic!

"Look at you." I say softly almost like a motherly croon and she jolted up right tears already gathering in her eyes. "Oh don't you just look pathetic but no worries it'll be okay now." I continue and rip the tape off her mouth harshly as she began to look almost. . . _hopeful_. It seemed so very pathetic.

"Y-Your letting m-me g-go?" She stammers out her eyes wide as tears dripped down softly and the barest hint of a smile came across her face slightly. "I can see Kaito again?" She sounded even more hopeful and twice as happy at that moment and my jaw clenched to hard and so tight it actually hurt my teeth as I curled my fists into tight balls. I had never been so angry as I had been at that moment.

"No you will **NOT** be seeing Kaito again, and you are **NOT** leaving and I am **NOT** letting you go!" I scream at her my anger getting the best of me and her eyes widened at my anger and I watched all the hope, all the happiness slowly disappear leaving her eyes dark and her face horrified.

"W-What are you going to do to me t-then?" She asks a soft tremble making its way over her body and I just grinned crazily at her.

"I'm going to kill you."

After I said those five little words she broke down into a loud, sobbing and disgusting mess. What did Kaito ever see in her? I walked over to the dresser opening up the drawer and her crying and sobbing seemed to get louder more panicked when it finally sank in to her that I wasn't joking. I pulled out a long, thick looking but extremely sharp knife and turned towards her. She screamed and sobbed loudly as she shifted and tried to work her way out of the bonds I put her in but it would be impossible. I just grinned almost joyfully and walked over to her then moved behind her slapping my hand onto her forehead and tilted her head back and from the way she cried out I guess it must've been painful. I didn't care however, she would be out of the way, and I would be able to have Kaito again.

"W-What about K-Kaito? He'll be heartbroken! You can't tell me you'd want that for someone you love!" She screams out hear tears gushing down as her eyes met my cold looking ones.

"Yes he will be heart broken but I'll be there to put his heart back together and I'll be there to give him double the amount of love! I have always and always will, love him more than any other disgusting, vile, slut and horrid bitch girls like you could ever love him." I whisper softly into her ear as I pressed the knife to her juggular and she trembeld.

"This is all because of K-Kaito? _**THEN TAKE HIM! LET ME GO AND TAKE HIM!**_ " She shrieks out her tears falling and dripping down as she stared up at me but I didn't care. It was far to late to give him to me.

"I'm sorry Ciara, if you had chosen another boy this would never have happened. Maybe we could have even been friends. **_But you fucked up_**." I whisper harshly, saying each word slowly and distinctly.

Then I slid the blade hard against her neck and deeply, before should get out another word. I must have cut deeper than I thoguht with the way the blood gushed and spurted out, I bit my lip but my shoulders shook as I listened to her gasping, choking almost thick sounding breaths as her blood soaked everything and I threw my head abnck and roared with laughter. Some part of me felt distinctly chilled but I kept laughing and laughing and laughing. The laughter was the loudest thing in my cabin then I glared at her dead body, sighed uncuffing her and she fell out of the chair with a soft splashing noise as she fell into her own blood. I sighed looking down at my bloodied clothes and hands, knowing I couldn't go out like this but even so I still had work to do. I dragged her dead body, to the front door in a bloody path I threw her out onto the woods floor and dragged her deep within the woods where no one would find her body ever and grabbed a shovel beginning to dig a large and very deep whole. By the time I finished digging the whole the sun was getting lower into the sky and I pulled myself out of the whole, sweaty and dirty.

My muscles trembled from the effort that the digging took on me and I lifted a foot and kicked her right into the whole where her body landed with a sickening thud. I started to fill up the whole the sweat pouring down my face and causing my clothes to stick to my body and once I finishes filling in the whole I patted it down so it was completely flat. I walked back to my small hideout and back around to the front, grabbed the mop and a bucket of water and began moping up all the blood until the place practically sparkled. I dumped fresh water all over the blooded floor and chair within the only bedroom and smiled when every trace of my deed was finally done and I peeled my clothes off walking to the small, single bathroom in the place and got in scrubbing all the blood off of me until all that was left was a pale,teal haired teenage girl staring back at me and I smiled.

I walked out to the bedroom again, completely naked, and started a fire in the only trash can in the house and threw my clothes into them. Once the clothes were burned and gone I dumped more water onto the trashcan and all but doused it afterwards to make sure it wouldn't burn my place down. I pulled on a skirt and black tank top, after all it was summer! People my age wouldn't normally wear this but I did all the time. I ran out of the woods after locking up my cabin place, and ran up the street and was running down the street when I passed an upset looking Kaito. I stumbled to a stop staring at him when he seemed to notice me and his eyes were red from crying I think and I frowned walking over to him locking my hands behind my back.

"What's wrong Kaito?"

"I-Its Ciara. Last night when you came home and she went to walk home her parents called and asked if she was here, she hasn't been found and she isn't home! I am scared Miku." He says his voice sounding a bit hoarse and he grabbed my hand and held it tightly making me blush and I held his hand back just as tight.

"I bet she's just at a friends house."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you Miku you always seem to make me feel so much better." He murmurs and my heart suddenly sounded loud in my ears as he turned to face me and he blushed slightly at how close I was but my face was just a deep burning crimson. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his gently before jerking away fast looking down.

"I-I'm sorry!" I say quickly stammering a bit looking down my face burning hotly.

He grabbed my shoulders turning me to him, then he grabbed my chin after and tilted my head up so I could look into his gorgeous deep blue eyes and he leaned down kissing my softly. Oh god this is my every dream and fantasy come to life! I was like a princess, coming to life underneath his kiss and I pressed myself closer to him and ran a hand down his side and felt him tremble ently. Its funny to me, that he seemed to oh so care Ciara but here he is kissing me and responding so strongly. I felt like laughing right in that girl's face but she was dead now, I slipped my hands under his blue shirt wanting to be closer closer closer. I wanted him badly, even being the preteens we were I knew this was desire, I read every dirty book ever, its made me experienced in a strange way despite what people would think. Our kiss ranged from sweet and gently to fierce, deep and aggresive. He pulled away and we both panted softly but a large smile curved over my lips and I lifted a hand to his cheek cupping it softly and he turned his head kissing my palm then stared deeply into my eyes making me blush all over again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you if I did Miku. I-I didn't want to stop seeing you, I wanted to stay with you but my parents, well you know them! They forced me in a way to go out with Ciara saying she was a better match for me but they don't understand how we feel Miku."

"No they don't understand. The only ones that need to understand this is us alone. No one else needs to understand us, so long as we do then we can be happy Kaito."

"I love you Miku."

"I love you too Kaito."

I moved much more closer to him, grabbed his hand holding it loving the shade of blue he painted his nails with for it matched my aqua colored ones beautifully.I intertwined my fingers with him and rested my head on his shoulder as we watched the setting sun. Days like this are the kind I never wanted to end, not in a million years, but like they say all good things must come to an end. Though I didn't think it would happen so soon.


	4. Three Years Later ((A little time hop!))

I put my journal down. I couldn't believe how desperate I was at thirteen but then nothing much has ever changed since then. A smirk pulled at the corner of my lips as I relaxed back in my chair shutting my journal and locking it putting it in my top dresser drawer and grabbed my brush and started to work it through all the knots in my hair gently as I shut my eyes feeling just a touch tired. It felt like I was reading that journal for forever, it was so weird. I opened my eyes when someone knocked loudly on the door downstairs and I smiled widely. It was Kaito.

We've been dating almost, for the past three years and I never felt more happy than I did over the years, this love I felt for him just grew more and more intensely over the passing years, and being sixteen now well. . . Its like we're half way there, maybe he'd even ask me to marry him! I felt my cheeks heat up and turn to a dark deep red, it was to good to be true! I smiled wildly as I blushed like an idiot then I shook my head fast standing up putting my shoes on, deciding to leave my hair down, and ran downstairs as my mom smiled as my little three year old sister screeched and played with her toys making me smile brightly at them. I opened the door to see Kaito and I felt flames ripple through my as I trembled gently in his presence and he smiled politely and the way he did it, his blue eyes shined at me gently and made me want to tackle him right then and there, it felt like so long ago when I'd given him my virginity, yes I know its crazy but still! I couldn't help it at the time!

"Mom me and Kaito are going out!" I called to her and she just smiled and nodded. I grabbed Kaito's arm and I shut the door when we began walking down the street and I rested my head on his shoulder as I hugged his arm to me keeping both my arms wound tightly around it. He smiled but his eyes. . . . they were on someone else. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Kaito who are you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh no one." He says as if snapping out of a daze and I glared at him badly and he paled a bit.

"Don't lie to me! I know you staring at someone else! Its a girl isn't it?" I say boldly but tears began welling in my eyes and he looked shocked.

"No Miku never!" He says but I knew who exactly he was looking at. She had moved here just a few months ago, her hair was much longer, her breasts were large and it was hard not to notice them and she had curves everywhere unlike me who only had medium sized breasts and some developing curves. It was Luka Megurine. He was staring at her!

"Stop. Lying. I know your staing at Luka!" I say loudly as a few tears trickled down my face but they were angry tears.

"Fine yes I stared at her once! Damn Miku you don't need to be jealous of every girl I happen to look at!"

"Yes I do! Dammit! I feel insecure enough abou myself but you staring at other girls makes it worse!" I yell and a blush formed in my cheeks along with his own blush but tears welled up against as a thought formed in my mind. "Am I. . . not good enough for you anymore?" I whisper letting go of his arm and his eyes widened as he stared at me.

"No Miku your always enough! Trust me love, I don't want another girl other than you I promise. I can show you if you want to go to your "hide out" that is if you want." He murmurs his head dipping gettying dangerously close to my lips and I grinned lightly.

"Oh really? You better do a good job of showing me." I purred which makes him grin and he grabbed my hand running down the street laughing out but I noticed something. Luka was staring at us and she glared at me. What the fuck? I shook my head and ran faster with him a blush forming on my cheeks slowly. I pushed that glare from Luka off and maybe that was my first mistake.

 _ **Sometime Later ((A/N: I can't think of a good time Dx))**_

I pressed my palms to his and our fingers intertwined and I sighed happily. I nuzzled my head against Kaito's bare chest and loved the feeling of our bare skin rubbing against one anothers, it was like magic to me. I closed my eyes blissfully and held his hands tightly and I listened to his heart. I counted each beat and smiled for each one, knowing that as long as his heart was beating I knew he'd be mine forever. I smiled kissing the spot just above his heart where I had left a love bite in place. He smiled brightly and squeezed my hands softly and I couldn't help smiing right back at him. I love Kaito, I love him more than my life, there wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for him, he was my everything and I was happy with him. I heard the shift in his heart beat and frowned slightly then tilted my head staring at him. He looked. . . nervous.

"Miku?"

"Yes?"

"I. . . I caught Luka looking at me the other day and when I confronted her about it she. . . kissed me."

"Don't get mad!"

"I'm pissed Kaito! How could you let her kiss you?!" I demand loudly my anger bubbling up but not at him, never at him, it was bubbling up because of Luka. I sat up right some part of me trembling at how he was still inside me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't expect it to happen! I pushed her away but-"

"Kaito I'm yours right? You love me?"

"Of course I love you!" He says but my eyes narrow more when he doesn't answer the first question, one he'd answered perfectly and beautifully through the years so. . .why wasn't he answering it now?

"There's something more isn't there?" I snap standing up my body screaming at the feeling of him leaving my body but I couldn't have him inside me when I was this angry.

"Miku-"

"No! You had sex with her didn't you?" I yell and he was silent. I knew it. I fucking knew it! "You did! What the fuck!" I scream tears immediately gushing down my face as I glared at him. I moved picking up my clothes and pulled them on.

"Miku-" He says but the words were halting and I turned my head to stare at him. He was like a beautiful statue, something that God made just for me, his skin perfectly white and his body was muscular but not a crazy muscular, his blue hair was like the ocean, constantly looking like it was going to ripple and move, his blue eyes deep like the sky and his perfectly shaped lips. He sighed. "You angry with me aren't you?"

"No I'm angry with Luka! But I'm hurt Kaito. How could you?" I say my voice cracking as the tears continued to slip down and off my chin. I turned walking to the door and I heard him rushing to stand up.

"Miku!" He cries out and I just walked out and ran up that small slope in the woods and began pounding down the street towards Luka's house. I glared angrily at it and I banged on the door hard.

"Luka!" I screamed banging on the door hard. "LUKA!" There was no answer and I glared hatefully before I turned running down the steps just as Kaito came around the corner and I just took off running hearing his steps behind me and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Luka standing in a window grinning what I thought was a. . smug grin.

I glared reaching my house and I threw the door open and slammed it shut before Kaito even reached the house itself. That bitch! I'm going to get her. Oh lord am I gonna get her! It made some part of me grateful my parents were gone with my sister cause I was just a mess right at the moment and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up a decent conversation with them. I paced my room my breath coming in huffs and the tears wouldn't stop. How could he? How could he do this to me? To **US**? I thought I was good enough for him! I thought everything was perfect I hated Luka, I thought she was the same helpful girl back at that hospital but now to me she was nothing but a stupid, dirty slut! I paused as my eyes widened with realization. I knew what I had to do. It was right in front of me the entire time wasn't it? I could just do to her what I did to Kaito's old girlfriend! Ciara wasn't it? A crazy grin pulled at my lips and came over my face. Yes I just have to punish Luka, make sure she's neever heard of again right? I looked out the window and my heart stopped then shattered. Luka and Kaito were standing in the middle of the sidewalk and she was. . . kissing him! And he wasn't pushing her away! How long? How long has this been going on?!

I wanted to scream it at him but my jaw was so tightly clenched it truly hurt but the tears gushing down and my throbbing heart was worse. He was never faithful to me was he? I sucked heavy breathes in through my clenched teeth before backing away my back slamming against the wall and I sunk down low to the floor the pain overwhelming. I grabbed my plushie and though it should've caused my more pain staring at something that reminded me of Kaito I just felt I needed it at the moment. I hugged it tightly to my chest as my shoulders rose and fell rapidly with each breath. I controlled myself enough down after a little while and stood up opening my drawer and next to my old journal rested all the instruments I needed for this job, Luka wouldn't be so trusting, she knew I went to a mental hospital for gods sake! She knows somethings wrong with me! I let out a breath and smiled widely. Thsi was my second mistake. Being so lost in my heart pain and my thoughts I never once heard my bedroom door open, I didn't hear the footsteps, but I felt the hard swing of a bat against my head. I screamed out loudly in pain and as my vision got dark I looked up. I couldn't believe it. I opened my mouth but the bat was raised and came down again and the darkness grabbed me from behind quickly and I passed out into a cold unforgiving silence.


	5. She Got Her And He Found Out

_**Hey people! ^^ I'm glad people liked this story but sadly this is the last chapter, I didn't intend for it to be a very long story. I hope everyone likes this though! Let me know what you think of it and if you don't then that's fine but enjoy this last chapter! ^^**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and gasped loudly my heart screeching with disbelief. I wasn't in my room, I was in a basement, it was cold and dark, I could still see though but my heart raced fast and for the first time ever in my entire life I was scared as fuck. I wiggled my wrists but found them tied down and I tried bucking my body but I felt tight-I think leather- straps held me down and I felt rising panic coil tightly in my body. Where the fuck was I? I tossed, wiggled, squirmed and tugged at the restraints but it came down to no use.

I whimpered loudly and I hated the sound that came out of my mouth but I was so damn scared, it was so intentse, for the first time feeling it and then I came to a realization as to why I felt so damn cold. I was fucking naked! I gapsed loduly and felt the urge to cover my body but I couldn't do anything, I felt so much hysteria building and I trembled roughly in my restraints as I all but stared into the darkness then squeezed my eyes tightly shut and hoped it was all just a bad dream that the screams I had shed, the begging I had done was all just a dream. I opened my eyes again to no avail at it being a dream and that's when I felt the rising scream building in my throat and I let it out.

"Help me! Let me go! Let me go right fucking now! You have no idea who you're fucking with! Leave me alone and release me right damn now!" I scream at the top of my lungs and hope to god someone has managed to hear me. Then I heard footsteps and the lights turned on and I winced softly.

"Oh Miku you need to calm down." I froze. It was Luka Megurine. . Way.

"Let my go right fucking now Luka! I'm not playing!"

"I'm not playing either Miku."

"Let me go!"

"No!" She snaps nad my eyes widen as tears swell but then an ironic, twisted smile formed. So this is how I'm gonna go out of this world is it? I had no problem with it, I had my Kaito, I'd be with him once more.

"What're you going to do to me." I say the tears trickling down slightly the twisted smile rested upon my face still as I stared up into her deep blue eyes.

"Easy. I'm just going to kill you. I've already done so much to your body already, the only reason you don't feel it is simply because I have you so fucked up with heavy amounts of morphine. I'm gonna take the strap off of your neck just so you can see, then I'll kill you. I really enjoyed our time together though."

"How long have I been here?"

"About a week. You do have a very loud shriek though Miku, I had to tape your mouth shut a thousand times! They have police officers out looking for you which is why I need to work fast and get rid of your disgusting body soon."

"If anyone around here is disgusting its you Luka, doing all this just for Kaito."

"I can't help it, Kaito is a splendid lover and I want him all to myself. I don't want you in the picture simply because one day he'll get tired of me and go straight back to A cup sized you!"

"I have a baby sister. I hope that rests well on your mind, once you kill me." I say, my tears made the world wavy and made colors blend.

"Tch what should I care?"

"Cause imagine if I killed you, imagine how devastated your siblings would be, my little sister won't even remember my while yours will."

"So what? I don't care. Now take one final look at yourself and just in your honor, I got a picture of Kaito so he'll be the last thing you'll see, its the most curtesy I can give you right now."

"Alright whatever." I lifted my head up and it was surprisingly hard too and I couldn't stop my gasp. My body was utterly mutilated, large cuts, gashes, stitches, bruises and holes littered my body and it was all stained red. It was hard to believe I didn't feel one bit of the pain that should be consistant with such wounds.

"Here's a picture of Kaito too. Stare at it while I get something." She says releasing my hands stupidly before walking off.

"Fine." I say and then I held the picture tight to me and I stared atthe picture ,stared so intently it was like all over again my heart and mind was imprinted with his beautiful blue hair and his heavenly blue eyes once again.

"Alright its finally time to end this." Luka says a wild sick grin formed on her face and I knew that must have been how I looked to Ciara but there was something she wasn't going to be able to take away from me or from Kaito.

"I hope you know that just killing me, it isn't going to do anything. He's always going to remember me, he's always going to love me, he's always going to have me on his mind and he's always going to lust about me. When he's with you, he'll think of me. When he's in bed with you, he'll fantasize and see me only, not you.I'll always be with him and he'll always have a piece of me that he'll protect with his life."

"Shut the fuck up!" Luka screams her eyes seemed so wide and I saw that they had changed colors. They were ice blue instead of their normal deep blue and then, without her hesitation many things happened. The gun went off, a scream spiraled through the room and a body slumped over and blood spilled gently onto the floor like a thick red river and one last breath was taken in the silent room before the heart stopped.

 _ **Kaito's P.O.V ((A/N:I know people hate this kinda thing but I couldn't just leave the chapter with just that :P))**_

I sat on the couch my eyes wide as tears began slipping down my cheeks. My god. She was dead. The one person I had never thought would be gone. She had imprinted on me so fast and so quickly, so deep and now she was going to be gone and I would never hold her again, I'd never hear her loud bubbly laughter, never see her large enigmatic smile, never see her blush that bright red ever again, never listen to her singing, never hold her hand or go to the park. Everything was taken away from me and I hadn't even known she was everything to me. I couldn't have known. The reality was so hard, it hurt my chest and I felt like screaming, cursing the world for taking her away from me. I just. . . couldn't believe that the one girl I had given my virginity too was dead. No not the girl, my one lover, who I should have been faithful too. Miku was dead. I sniffled roughly when I heard soft feet padding into the room. I turned and smiled faintly looking down at my little princess.

We named her Star, just because she looked it, she had my blue hair but it was Miku's eyes that were imprinted on her, she shared the same teal color as her mother did. I sighed when I heard a car pull up in the drive way and saw long pink hair. I picked up Star, and held her close to me when I realized what Miku had said in her will. She said not to let Luka know of Star, but how could I not? Luka was technically my girlfriend now but still it felt. . . wrong in a way. I loved her but I realized it was so much more different then how I had loved Miku. I let out a breath and walked to the door, Star snuggled securely into my side and she clenched my shirt tight and it made me smile. She was my little princess, my little ray of sun, my Star. I opened the door to greet Luka and she smiled bright but when her dark blue eyes rested on Star they turned so cold for just a brief minute and it sent chills down my spine.

"Love, what is that?" She asks her voice was sweet but still they way she reffered to my daughter as "that" pissed me off.

"Its my child. The one I had with Miku, she's only two." I snap slightly and her eyes widen.

"Why did you not tell me of her before?"

"Because I didn't think she was important to you, seeing as Miku was her mother." I say my tone still snappish as I walked to the living room.

"Well it would've been nice to just say 'Hey Luka I have a child!', that'd be so much easier!"

"Just drop it." I say tonelessly as I stroked Star's blue hair gently and kissed her forehead making her giggle. Why did it feel like things were more. . . tense between me and Luka.

"I know a way to drop it." She purrs and I raised a brow looking up at her.

"I have a child in my arms, and I won't do it with her in the house either. Your too loud Luka."

"Tch and what Miku was the goddess of silence?"

"No we went to our place where she could be as loud as she wanted, but I have Star here and I refuse to do that with her here."

"Just give her to Miku's mother! I'm sure they'd get a kick out of seeing her."

"You don't get it do you."

"Please Kaito. I want you." She says soft tears shining in her eyes and I sighed softly. It'd only been a week since Miku's death was reported and my thrill had died with her but Luka was my girlfriend, I needed to give her what she wanted didn't I? I sighed and stood up.I walked out the door, went over to Miku's old house and knocked on the door where her mom opened the door.

"Kaito! Its nice to see you honey, how are you?" Her mom asks, though she looks horrible, she was too pale and her eyes were puffy, her nose was red as hell.

"I'm bad but I wanted to know, would you mind watching Star for a bit?" I ask my tone a bit glum even to my own ears.

"Of course! Honey, you needn't ask, you can bring her over any time."

"I'm glad to know that." I say nodding and handed my daughter too Miku's mother, and her big teal eyes looked at me and I kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be back soon." I whisper gently and wave as I turned walking away.

I walked down the street and sighed looking up at the sky slightly then smiled. I could almost feel Miku's hand in mine, could almost hear her excited voice as she talked about how beautifully blue the sky was, how it matched my hair and eyes. I felt tears welling up slightly as I tilted my head back all the way and closed my eyes the tears trickling down. I missed Miku, more than I thought even if I had feelings for Luka. I went up to my house then stopped as I heard Luka on the phone and I wondered if what I happened to hear was true, I felt my eyes widened and it was like I could hear my heart beat in my ears and the world seemed to shake with every word she said.

"She was so easy to get rid of. I'm surprised how easily she got angry when I seduced him into screwing me! I appreciate your advice Mama, it was very easy just to get within her house too. I am surprised however, at how easily and quickly Kaito came to ME after she was dead. I thak you a lot Mama for helping me with all of this, I wouldn't have gotten it all done without you. Yes, yes I plan on getting rid of that little girl he had with Miku too. . Okay, I love you too Mama."

My heart felt like it was pumping fire through my veins and I couldn't see anything anymore, just as I could only hear a high pitched noise. I couldn't. . . . wouldn't . . . I. . I drew in a ragged breath. I knew what I had to do. I knew it. I had to avenge Miku's murder, and her murderer was just inside. . . just five easy steps away from me. . . It would be so easy just like breathing. My hands would circle around her neck and she'd die. Right? It'd be easy like that right? I took a deep breath as my tears gushed down but I smirked. It was going to end. I was going to get the murderer, just as I vowed the day I found out she was murdered. It was going to simple. _**Right?**_


End file.
